


banther lodge

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Month 2019 [25]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Rayllum, Rayllum Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum month 2019: Day 25: HoneymoonCallum never thought Rayla would choose the banther lodge as their honeymoon destination.





	banther lodge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikeMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeMcGee/gifts).



“So, here we are.” Callum said as he jumped off the horse, while Rayla did the same. “The Banther Lodge. I’m kind of surprised you of all people picked this place for our honeymoon though, it’s not that interesting during the summer.”

Rayla, his newly wed bride just gave him a laugh as she carefully began to lead her horse towards the small stables by the side. And it’s true, he was surprised Rayla had picked the Banther Lodge, especially when she was the type who loved to travel far away and do all types of stuff. He really thought they would spend their honeymoon in Xadia or some other place far away.

“That’s  _ exactly  _ why I picked it.” she said. “After several years of dangerous missions every other week, and all these meetings filled with tons of people, I just wanted something peaceful and not dangerous for once. Something uneventful, I had almost forgotten what that amazing feeling felt like. For once, I’m looking forward to two calm, uneventful weeks all alone with you, my  _ husband _ . No interruption, no new quest to save our land, we’ve already gone on two of those this past year. Just us.”

“Well, when you put it that way, it’s sounds amazing. Finally, a real vacation.”

“See? I told you, you would get it.”

“So, what do you want to do first? We’ve got two weeks for ourselves.”

“Well, first we should probably unpack our bags. Then, let’s make some lunch together! I’m starving and would literally kill for Callum’s famous pancakes right now.”

“Pancakes for lunch, _ princess Rayla _ ?”

“Well,  _ prince Callum _ , I think you should listen to your wife. I want pancakes.”

“Well, if it’s pancakes you want, that’s what we’ll eat. Do you want them topped with moonberries?”

“You know the answer.”


End file.
